


Moments in the Wind

by Kelinswriter



Series: The One Shots [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelinswriter/pseuds/Kelinswriter
Summary: This is a collection of all my Twitter mini-fics for Sanvers Week 2019. I've placed them in chronological order for convenience.If I decide to do more Twitter mini-fics in the future, I will add them on to this fic as additional chapters.





	Moments in the Wind

Maggie is nervous as she walks up to Alex’s door: nervous, and excited, and a little bit afraid. She hasn’t let herself feel like she’s feeling right now in a long time. She’s spent so much time trying to be cool, trying to be the player that girls seem to expect her to be. They’ve all watched _L Word,_ and when they see her, they see their own personal version of Shane: Someone who will love them hard and leave them cold. They seem to expect it and, too often, Maggie has lived up to their expectations.

But when Alex, rumpled and adorable in her pajamas, opens her door, Maggie feels a second, parallel door opening inside her own soul. It’s a door that has been bolted shut for far too long, the hinges rusted, the lock corroded and covered in cobwebs. She’s never been able to show this part of herself to a lover: The part that is an excited fourteen year old girl, slipping an invitation to a Valentine’s Day dance into her best friend’s locker when she isn’t looking. That little girl had the kind of hope that Maggie hasn’t felt in a long time; a sense of anticipation of not just pleasure, but possibility. Of happiness found not just in touch or taste, but in the simple joy of being in the presence of another human being. 

Her family had beaten that out of her. The world had beaten that out of her. How surprising it is to find that somewhere deep inside, that innocent flame is still flickering.

Alex is rambling on in that charming way of hers, and Maggie laughs, softly, overwhelmed with the realization of just how far gone she is for this girl. This sexy, beautiful, impossibly badass woman had stood at the edge of the precipice and faced down those words that everyone who comes out has to say, and she’d chosen Maggie — not her sister, not her friends — to say them to first. And the power of that realization — of what Alex could be, once she figures herself out — has left Maggie shaken. She tries to explain, in her own rambling way, that she’s been afraid of what that power would do to her; of how deep her feelings might go, and of how badly she could be hurt if they try and can’t make it work. 

But she almost died today, and it’s made her realize that she isn’t afraid anymore. 

“We should be who we are, and we should kiss the girls we want to kiss,” Maggie says, and in her voice, she hears the girl she was before her whole world shattered. She freezes, caught up for a moment in how overwhelmed she is, not just by Alex, but by this sense that all the long, lonely years she’s spent in exile are coming to an end. “And I really just…I want to kiss you. I just…”

Her words trail off as she steps forward, her hands framing either side of Alex’s face as she leans in for a kiss. She sees how startled Alex is, and then she feels it, but the resistance quickly softens and melts away. Alex’s mouth on hers feels like a gentle spring rain, like an ocean breeze, like the first hint of sunrise on the horizon. The contact is electric, and Maggie dares press a little deeper, her tongue slipping forward to flit against Alex’s bottom lip. She wants to keep going; she could stay here forever and be entirely content. But she withdraws, slowly, with a last, gentle caress of Alex’s cheek. 

She’s hit with a sudden wave of shyness, afraid that maybe she’s overstepped, that after everything that happened, Alex is no longer interested. But Alex is smiling, and Alex’s eyes are alight in a way that Maggie has never seen from a potential lover before. Alex wants her, wants _this,_ and the feeling of joy in Maggie’s chest just keeps expanding. 

“You’re not going to go crazy on me, are you?” she asks, and Alex laughs. 

“Probably,” she says, and then runs her fingers through Maggie’s hair. For a moment they look at each other, shocked by this new thing, this flickering flame they have conjured between them. Then Alex pulls Maggie back in, kissing her with a passion that makes her weak in the knees.

And Maggie isn’t nervous any more. 

__________

Maggie sees Alex in that tank, and her heart stops.

Not just stops in the way that love songs talk about, but literally stops. It stutters to a halt. It ceases to beat.

Her lungs seize in response. Her stomach lurches. Her brain stalls, save for one thought:

_Too late. Too late. Too late._

Then Kara lunges forward, too fast for the eye to follow, and there is water, and glass, and Alex, flopping like a fish as she slithers, boneless, onto that hard concrete. 

In another context, watching Alex skitter across the floor might be comical, if not for all the debris in the way; if not for her blue lips, and her bone white skin, and the fact that she is very much not breathing.

And then she coughs, and sputters, and drags in a painful breath, and Maggie feels her own heart start to beat again, pumping adrenaline to every corner of her body. She drops to her knees in the icy water, heedless of the shards of glass all around, and cradles Alex’s head in her arms, lifting her so that her upper torso is resting against Maggie’s thighs. Alex is cold, she is so cold, and Maggie worries that the rescue team that is on its way won’t make it in time. There is hypothermia to worry about, and the toxic water in Alex’s lungs, and…

_She’s alive. Oh, thank God, she’s alive._

Maggie leans down, shaking with relief, and kisses Alex’s forehead, her palm cradling Alex’s cheek. Kara is clutching Alex’s hand between her own, saying, “You held on,” and Maggie feels Alex reach up to clutch at her sleeve with her free hand. But her grip is too weak to cling, and her hand slides down to rest against her stomach. 

“I held on,” Alex says, and then lets out a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob. Her eyes flit up to catch Maggie’s, and they share a look, for the briefest of instants; an awareness of just how close they came to losing the lifetime of firsts that Maggie had promised her hours earlier. 

“You held on,” Maggie whispers. It’s a low, intimate voice; the one she uses at two a.m., when Alex startles from a nightmare and needs to be reassured. And just like at home, Alex nods once, her eyes falling shut, and sinks deeper into Maggie’s embrace. She seems content, for the moment, to be held like this, safe in the circle of her lover and her sister. For the first time since they have known each other, she is not the source of tension between them; she is, instead, the reason for their newfound solidarity. 

Maggie feels words bubbling up within her, things she wants and needs to say, but Alex is too weak to hear them right now. And so she drops her lips to Alex’s forehead, her kiss slow and reverent. It feels almost like a benediction, but then, she’s holding a miracle in her arms. This is the woman she wants to spend the rest of her life with; the woman she wants to marry someday, if Alex is crazy enough to have her. 

This is the woman she loves. 

And Maggie is never, ever letting her go.

\-------------------- 

“Danvers, I—“

The phone cuts out, stealing what might be Maggie’s last words to her. Alex resists the impulse to throw it across the room, instead stashing it in her pocket in the blind hope that maybe Maggie can get through to her later.

But the world outside is exploding, and the odds of that are slim.

Winn is looking to her for guidance, fear in his eyes. Alex feels her own panic rise to meet his, and for an instant she freezes, caught between her responsibilities to the DEO and her instinctive need to act when the people she loves are threatened. Her first impulse is to send Supergirl after Maggie, followed by a chopper detail.

But the second the choppers take off they would be blown out of the sky, and Supergirl — well, Supergirl has bigger fish to fry.

There is a loud hum, and in the blink of an eye the room is filled with Daxamite soldiers. There are screams and explosions, and Alex slams her hand down on the evacuation alert, shouting orders at the top of her lungs. Winn cowers beside her, and she urges him toward the only unblocked stairwell, hoping he can make it there before a stray bolt takes him out. 

“I’ll meet you outside,” Kara says over the comms, and Alex knows what she has to do. 

What happens next is an act of faith, or maybe an act of insanity. Alex is never sure which, and in the end, maybe the two aren’t mutually exclusive. Maybe faith is nothing more than giving herself up to the delusion that all will be well, in spite of the evidence before her eyes.

She runs toward the balcony, sliding beneath a weapon slung at her head. She nearly loses her footing, but sheer determination keeps her going, and she is running again, taking the stairs two at a time, her eyes fixed on the open sky. She expects to be shot in the back, but the Daxamite soldiers have crap aim, or perhaps their clunky weapons just aren’t that good at hitting a moving target. 

Her heart lurches as she takes that final step through the crack in the balcony railing. She pushes off hard, twists, and fires one last blast at the pursuing soldiers. It may be futile; but if this is how it ends, she wants to make sure she gets in one last “fuck you” to Rhea and her minions. 

She has just enough time to see her shot hit, and then she is falling backwards, the feeling not unpleasant at first, until she begins to pick up speed. A sudden gust of wind knocks her sideways and the next thing she knows she is facing not blue sky, but cold concrete. Her heart hammers in her chest, her breath chokes in her throat. Images flicker through her mind: of Kara, of Maggie. Of the lifetime of firsts that may never get to be. 

She sees a flash of red and blue, feels the lurching thud of a mid-air collision. Arms wrap around her, holding her in their steely strength. 

She drags in a breath, feels her heart slow, the panic recede. Her sister has her, and they will find someplace safe. Then they will find Maggie, and together, they will all face down this enemy. 

No matter what happens, they’ll stick together.

After all, they’re a family.

________

Alex and Maggie are both early risers.

There are a lot of things that make them fit: their jobs, their taste in music, their love for binge watching cheesy nineties sci-fi shows. But the fact that they both wake up early is probably the best indication that they are a perfect match. 

For Maggie, it is learned behavior. She’s bounced from nights to days for so long that she has learned how to sleep whenever the opportunity presents itself. Alex imagines all those long nights of sodium lights and cold coffee; all those dead bodies being examined after three a.m., their last minutes carefully catalogued by that methodical steel trap of a mind.

For Alex, it’s closer to wiring. Maybe all those years of waking up early so she could surf before school has something to do with it, or maybe she’s just photo sensitive. But the second light hits her face, she’s up, no matter what time it is.

So when the sunshine starts to peek through the curtains, Alex surfaces, briefly, to warm weight against her back and soft breathing in her ear. It’s a little like having a cat curled around her; a big, warm, incredibly sexy cat, only with opposable thumbs. (Also amazing tits, which are pressing against Alex’s back in ways that make her want things that she is too sleepy to process. And yet.)

She feels Maggie’s hand rub against her stomach, one finger teasing beneath the edge of her shirt, and then she is out again.

She wakes next, this time more fully, to Maggie’s fingers sliding down her arm. They caress her elbow first, then her forearm, and finally, they find her hand; palm over knuckles, fingers threading together, rings clinking against each other in reminder. They were both too tired to take them off last night; too tired, and maybe still a little too enamored of the diamonds glinting in the half-light as they drifted off.

Maggie presses into Alex’s back, nuzzling the back of her neck. “Morning.”

Alex makes a sleepy noise in response. She is, she realizes, more than ready to get up if she wants to. But not if it takes her away from the sweet, drowsy warmth of Maggie curled against her in the bed they share.

Maggie pushes up on one elbow and leans over her, and Alex rolls into the vacated space. She lifts her hands to draw Maggie into a loose embrace as Maggie leans in and kisses her good morning. Her mouth is precise and gentle, its touch a sweet, undemanding acknowledgement of the start of the day.

Alex opens her eyes then and looks up at Maggie, who is staring down at her like she’s the most precious thing in the world. Maggie’s hair is backlit by the shaft of sunlight bisecting their bed, and it gives her a golden glow. If Alex believed in angels, she’d believe that Maggie is one. But with Maggie looking down at her like that, it’s hard not to think that maybe they do exist.

“Hey, you,” Alex says softly, and Maggie’s face lights up in a smile. “How much time do we have?”

“Enough,” Maggie says, and leans down, and kisses her again. This time, it holds a hint of demand.

“Enough for me, or enough for you?” Alex asks, and Maggie pokes her in the ribs.

“Enough for both, if you don’t dawdle,” she growls, and Alex tickles Maggie’s ribs.

She laughs; no matter how hard she tries to be cool, Maggie always laughs when Alex does that. She presses her nose to Alex’s cheek, giggling, and Alex starts laughing too as they fall into a kiss. 

And then there is light, and so much more laughter, and the dizzying realization that she gets to wake up like this every day for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Episodes referenced: 2x08, 2x19, 2x21, 3x02


End file.
